


Follow your heart系列30

by vonF



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonF/pseuds/vonF
Summary: 少年堍真的好好吃的样子！虽然对于已经是合格下忍的少年有点失礼，但小正太好像还散发着奶香，真的太可爱了，让人忍不住想对他做点糟糕的事啊感觉对不起琳，不过女票轻松文里也不要纠结太多，吃甜饼就是了嘛顺便也非1对1哦…有替身梗女主名为神代かなめ，神代要一生之友！一生之敌！怎么可以没有一起睡的女人！（默默捂脸）





	Follow your heart系列30

从小带土就知道身边跟着一个奇怪的大姐姐，不过按照她的说法是守护灵

虽然是个连鬼故事都不太敢听的小孩子，不过如果是大姐姐这种就无所谓啦

毕竟漂亮温柔又专属自己

有她陪伴超开心的

 

带土发现最近渐渐可以碰触到大姐姐了

明明过去几年里只能听到声音

刚开始还真是被吓得不轻

据大姐姐说，那是因为自己的力量增强，可以供给她ckl，令她短暂显形的缘故

带土决定一定要更努力修炼，为了早日让大姐姐也能吃到三色丸子而努力

 

一转眼带土九岁忍校毕业了

他戴上了护额开始出任务

一开始还有点不习惯

因为大姐姐好像没法出木叶村

根本不是她说的守护灵嘛

不过看到大姐姐比自己还不开心的样子

带土决定自己大人有大量，原谅她了

 

直到那天

带土在她面前说出自己好喜欢琳的事情

那一瞬间他看到眼前的温柔女子笑了起来

下一秒，一双手就捧住了他的脸

他突然感觉身体有点乏力渴睡，有点像ckl过度流失的症状，和平时主动供给时不太一样的样子

唇上传来触感

——诶诶诶！

“大姐姐你在做什么！”

一下子惊得瞌睡全无的带土脸色爆红

若隐若现的女子却笑得开心

“啊，和想象中的一样甜呢，带土。

那就再来一次吧”

形体逐渐清晰的她再次吻住了他

不是刚才那种浅尝辄止的吻

而是更加…急切的？

带土说不上来

他觉得自己就要无法呼吸了

“带土乖孩子，只能喜欢大姐姐我哦”

笑眯眯的女子抱住了他、把他的头靠在自己胸前

“乖乖地，我等你长大”

 

大概是有点被吓到，那之后好一阵带土都不敢看她，每次视线对上都会飞快移开

大概那两个吻的冲击对十一二岁的小孩子还是太刺激了？

可是，时间不多了

就快到那个时候了…

神代要有点急躁

她是真喜欢带土，无论哪一个都喜欢

所以不想看到他难过啊

哄了好久，带土才变得自然些，虽然被亲吻的时候还是会不知道看哪里

 

水门班又要出任务了。虽然任务内容现在还不知道

带土倒是什么也不担心的样子

水门老师已经在战场上闯下偌大名声，已经是下任火影的有力人选

有他带着应该没什么问题才是

 

神代要积攒了很久的力量一口气用了出来

都是平时从带土那里索取的力量

今晚她要做一件事，必须长时间维持形体

 

晚饭后原本该是在附近空地锻炼手里剑的时间

不过为了养精蓄锐，今天这个环节就取消了

整理好忍具包，又洗完了澡，带土决定早点睡觉明早争取不迟到

可惜这个愿望注定无法实现了

因为他刚刚关灯钻进被窝，就感到被子被掀开、又钻进来一个人

 

“宇智波带土”

神代要罕见地连名带姓叫他

他紧张地吞了口口水，颤声说“到！”

“抱我”

年长五岁的大姐姐提出了这样的无理要求

不不不一定是我听错了

然而下一秒，双手被抓住、放在了女子胸口的柔软之上

他最后的侥幸被打破了

带土一下子坐了起来，浑身僵硬

“你知道的吧、我不能离开你太久”

女子上身靠了过来

“这次任务在土之国，很远的啊…”

她的唇就在他耳边

“抱我…我就可以跟着你了”

那双手好像有魔法，在他身上点燃了无数火种，让他完全无法思考

不知不觉，他已经和她赤身相对

黑暗中他看不清她的神情

也不知道自己眼下该怎么做

轻笑一声，神代要拉着他躺了下去

 

那一晚，带土稀里糊涂成了大人

他甚至记不清那是什么滋味

只有砰砰乱跳的心速和像要烧起来的温度

永久刻在了心上

 

第二天一早他醒来时，却发现自己昨晚的睡衣整整齐齐裹在身上

要姐根本不在身边啊！

只是——

啊啊啊

裤子还有被子！

少年的脸爆红

为什么偏偏是这时候！

抱着被子滚来滚去的带土忍不住发出了哀嚎

听到动静过来查看的神代要笑得促狭

“哎呀带土长大了！早上煮红豆饭给你吃好不好呀”

根本不敢抬头看她的带土疯狂摇头

“不不不我马上就要出发了这次任务说不准时间快则一两月慢则大半年要姐你在家无聊的话也出去走走不要总闷在屋子里也要出去晒晒太阳认识下新人呀不要怕没法显形我会争取早点回来的！”

一长串叮嘱好像反了过来

出发前，他主动抱住了神代要

“要姐，我有话要对你说，等我回来”

他早已知道，除了他的ckl，他的吻能赋予她更持久的显形

或许早上的梦…

想到这里，他的脸又红透了

 

带土哥下线，十八年后再相见（诶嘿）

——————

卡卡西从来没感受过一纸千钧的含义

现在他懂了

——阵亡通知书

即使战死者家中已无旁人，形式上也需要将此通知寄送出去，以慰英灵

卡卡西想起带土临终前的托付，从三代手中接下了这个任务

 

走在宇智波族地，他能感受到附近的窃窃私语

大概是消息传开了吧

他拥有了一只写轮眼的事实

算不上恶意

但这种被窥视和被当作话题的感觉也说不上好

 

他站在失去最后主人、本应空无一人的屋子前深呼了口气

然而

门突然开了

“带土？是带土回来了吗？”

欢快的女声近在眼前

卡卡西反射性地调整了站姿、做出了警戒的准备

刚才他什么都没有感知到！

因为写轮眼无法闭合，他的ckl时刻在流动，也就时刻开启在感知状态

如果有人开门，他不可能没反应！

——但是久久没有人出现

“怎么了带土，愣着干嘛？快进来呀！”

那个声音透着几分亲昵，却很陌生。卡卡西辨不出究竟是谁

带土不是孤儿么…家里为什么有人？不，人都看不见…所以到底是怎么回事？

 

有什么拉住了他的两只手

眼前渐渐起了变化，好像能看见什么了

…女人？

“都怪带土你啦！离开这么久。”

笑靥如花的年轻女子将他的手放在唇边轻吻

“姐姐都要维持不了形态啦。幸好你回来了。”

卡卡西想起带土说的“帮我照顾好要姐”

“…かなめ…姉さん？”

他迟疑开口。

“欢迎回来，带土”

一只手落在他的左眼，轻轻抚摸

“辛苦啦…好好休息一下吧”

卡卡西只觉从刚才开始的头昏目眩变得更加厉害起来，然后就什么都不知道了

他昏了过去

 

再次醒来时，已经是黄昏了。

他揉了揉额头。有点耳鸣

没有护额冰凉的触感，面罩也不在

终于发现哪里不对，卡卡西震惊环视四周

这里是，宇智波带土——他刚刚战死的队友——的房间

衣服被换了一身——是带有宇智波族纹的睡衣，穿在他身上略显宽大

甚至连回村后没来得及处理的小伤口都已经妥帖包扎

…是她？

 

“带土你醒了吗”

门外传来轻声的询问，然后移门被拉开了一道缝

女子跪坐在门口，看到卡卡西坐直在被窝里，突然显得高兴起来

“刚做好的三色丸子，吃吗？”

银发少年皱起了眉

“在下旗木卡卡西。今天前来是——”

话还没说完，就被女子匆忙打断了

“说什么胡话呢带土”

女子膝行到了床铺边，双手按住了卡卡西的肩膀，认真对着他的眼睛

“这是带土的眼睛。所以你就是带土”

她微微笑着，不管他是什么表情，很快啄了他一口

“是我的带土”

 

递送阵亡通知书被列为等级C，意味着执行任务者可能会受伤。卡卡西从来知道这不是一项简单的任务。毕竟甚至发生过死者家属无法接受事实，将送信的使者当场斩杀的惨剧。

不过，他没想过，自己会遇到这样的人，这样的事。

自己答应过带土，会用他的眼睛看着这个世界

也答应过带土，会帮他照顾好要姐

他的かなめ…她的带土

原来两人是这样的关系吗

把两个完全不同的人错认

她是…疯了

还是…根本无法接受呢

卡卡西迟疑了一瞬，垂下了眼

那么——

在她面前，他从此就是宇智波带土了

 

虽说被当作宇智波带土

甚至一直被她叫做带土

但卡卡西并没有表露出不情愿

这是他欠带土的

…也是他欠神代要的

 

年长的女性对于拥抱有着特别的喜爱

他坐着看书或者研究卷轴的时候

她总是会从背后环绕住他的身躯

少年卡卡西很瘦

她宽大的衣袖将他围住时

几乎将他整个人都包起来了

明明毫无温度的身体接触

都能给他带来…好似回到母体的安心感

每每沉溺于此，他都会想到带土，然后一身冷汗

 

十三四岁的少年还不太习惯克制

总是凭着本能行动

好几次他都意识到了自己好像太过份了

可是无论怎么被操-弄

她都会包容他的胡来

她扭动的腰肢

让他很快缴械

这时候她又会轻笑着将他埋入怀中

看着他别扭的神情

神代要轻轻拂过他的脸

在他耳边轻诉对“带土”的喜爱

卡卡西不知道怎么回应

只能用更猛烈的抽-插让她无法继续言语

什么时候，她才能意识到自己不是带土呢

可是这种想法无疑是背叛了带土

卡卡西的心被撕裂成了两半

 

偶尔回村的带土什么都没发现

他要做的事情太多了

更何况此时卡卡西已经借口搬家、将神代要带回了上忍公寓

带土即使回到宇智波族地

也只能看到空置着的、冷清又布满尘土的故居

他以为他的要姐已经离去

…抑或死亡

直到多年后六道佩恩袭村

这时候他本不该出现的

这时候他应该在捕捉尾兽

然而他突然心血来潮

想要亲眼看着这个村子的再度毁灭

就在这天

他明明白白听到了卡卡西大吼的“不要出来”

明明白白看到了展露形体的神代要

曾经对着他笑语盈盈的神代要——他的要姐

将旗木卡卡西护在身后

“不管是谁，都别想伤害——”

她清清楚楚喊出的，是はたけカカシ

那一瞬间，卡卡西睁大了双眼，心中涌出了狂喜

那一瞬间，带土嘶吼着抛弃了心中最后一丝柔软

 

本篇未完待续

——————

所以为什么一开始只想睡带土的，顺便把卡卡西也…

然而…连自己都有点期待接下去的发展了…

待我好好捋一捋233


End file.
